1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm-wearable terminal, network service system cooperating with the terminal, display method, and computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, social network services (hereinafter abbreviated to “SNS”) are popular. Originally, although SNSs were mainly enjoyed at home by using personal computers, they are increasingly enjoyed while users are out, with the spread of smartphones. In addition, wrist terminals of a wrist-watch type have appeared. Users will soon be able to join SNSs at any time, by using such wrist terminals put on their wrists. On the other hand, wrist terminals have small display areas, and thus have the problem that additional devices are needed in order to display pictures.
SNSs have various service forms, including a service of posting photographs, converting photographs into pictorial works, and displaying and viewing images of the works. In such a service, it is particularly important to display and view images, and thus the significance of the above problem that an additional device is needed for picture display is growing.
In the present circumstances, techniques of scrolling a plurality of images are common as picture display techniques. The techniques disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 to 3 are mentioned as the scrolling techniques.
Patent Document 1, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2008-018189: A function is selected by a horizontal scrolling operation, and a menu corresponding to the function is selected by a vertical scrolling operation.
Patent Document 2, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2010-263578: Information lists in time-series order are successively displayed by a vertical scrolling operation, and personal time-series information of the selected information list is displayed by a horizontal scrolling operation for the information list.
Patent Document 3, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2011-022811: Event information is scrolled by a vertical scrolling operation, details of the event are displayed by an event selecting operation, and then information relating to the event is successively displayed by switching by a horizontal scrolling operation.